Here I Am
by bibiobio
Summary: [Chanbaek]Tiga kali. Tiga kali Baekhyun jatuh cinta. Tiga kali Baekhyun patah hati. Baekhyun harus kembali menangis karena cintanya lagi-lagi tak bersambut/Chanyeollie, bolehkah aku ke rumahmu?/Baekhyun membutuhkan seseorang. Hanya Chanyeol yang ia harapkan/Tidak/Baekhyun terdiam, ia terkejut. satu kata itu menghujam tepat di hatinya./Kau tidak perlu ke rumahku, Baek. Aku di sini.


Here I Am

Story by Biobiobio

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya tergesa, menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, kamar Chanyeol.

Kamar Chanyeol menjeblak terbuka diiringi lengkingan suara Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie! Aku sudah memutuskan!"

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun datar dan menghela napas kesal. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun seenaknya saja membanting pintu kamarnya. "Apa?"

Baekhyun nyengir lebar sambil berkacak pinggang, "Hari ini..."

Ia menjeda kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sehun."

Cengiran itu masih setia menghiasi wajah Baekhyun, ada sedikit rona merah di sekitar pipinya.

Chanyeol bungkam. Ia kembali menghela napas pelan. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Chanyeol sudah hafal betul dengan sikap Baekhyun yang mudah jatuh cinta terlebih pada orang yang perhatian dan bersikap baik padanya.

Dua kali. Dua kali Baekhyun jatuh cinta. Dua kali Baekhyun patah hati. Pertama kali ia jatuh cinta ketika ia SMP. Ia jatuh cinta pada Changmin, anak laki-laki yang tinggal di dekat rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga selalu bersama sejak kecil. Berangkat sekolah bersama, bermain bersama. Mereka benar-benar tak terpisahkan. Changmin sering mengajak mereka makan bersama di rumahnya ketika orang tua Baekhyun atau Chanyeol dinas luar kota. Bahkan tidak jarang mereka menginap di rumah Changmin.

Changmin sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ia memperlakukan mereka layaknya seorang adik. Namun, Baekhyun tidak menganggap hubungan mereka sebagai kakak adik, Baekhyun menganggapnya lebih. Baekhyun ingin hubungannya dengan Changmin lebih dari kakak adik, ia ingin menjadi kekasih Changmin.

Kala itu, Baekhyun duduk di kelas 2 SMP dan Changmin di tahun terakhir SMA. Baekhyun berhasil menghimpun seluruh keberaniannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tetapi perasaannya tak bersambut. Changmin hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adik dan Changmin pun telah memiliki kekasih.

Baekhyun hancur. Cinta pertamanya kandas begitu saja. Tangisnya pecah dan begitu pilu. Chanyeol tidak suka melihat Baekhyun menangis, terlebih Baekhyun terlihat begitu tersiksa. Saat itu Chanyeol tidak tau harus berkata apa untuk meringankan kesedihan Baekhyun. Ia hanya terus berada di sisinya, menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun sambil terus berucap satu kalimat yang sama. _Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ada aku di sini._

Kali kedua Baekhyun jatuh cinta ketika ia menginjak bangku SMA. Kali ini Chanyeol bersikeras melarang Baekhyun menyukai orang itu. Mana mungkin Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang terkenal playboy. Namun, Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya, bahwa Kai bukanlah lelaki playboy seperti yang Chanyeol kira. Kai sangat perhatian pada Baekhyun dan menurut Baekhyun, sikap perhatian Kai terhadapnya berbeda dengan sikapnya terhadap orang lain.

Namun, lagi-lagi cintanya harus kandas. Semuanya terkuak ketika Kai mengajak Baekhyun berkencan. Ketika mereka tengah makan siang, tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan langsung menjewer telinga Kai kemudian menyeretnya pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. _Siapa dia?_

Keesokan paginya Baekhyun akhirnya mengetahui siapa orang yang kemarin mengganggu kencannya. Orang itu adalah kekasih, lebih tepatnya tunangan Kai, Kyungsoo. Ketika itu Kyungsoo tengah mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di luar negeri dan Kai yang merasa bosan dan kesepian mencari pacar pengganti hingga Kyungsoo kembali.

Chanyeol marah besar mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menangis. Baekhyun kembali tersakiti. Chanyeol berniat untuk menghajar Kai dan memberinya pelajaran. Namun Baekhyun mencegahnya, ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

Chanyeol terdiam, berusaha menahan amarahnya. Jika tindakannya akan membuat Baekhyun makin sedih, maka ia tidak akan melakukannya. Ia kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun. Ia merengkuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Jemarinya mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun. Ia membisikkan kalimat, _'Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ada aku di sini.'_

Kini, Baekhyun kembali jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada seorang Oh Sehun. Seorang pria tampan, jahil namun baik hati. Dengan seluruh pesona yang dimilikinya, ia mampu menaklukkan siapa pun baik wanita maupun pria, termasuk Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja, Baek. Kau tidak punya kesempatan mendapatkan Sehun."

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun kesal. Ia tidak suka Chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Baek, sekali lihat saja juga sudah kentara kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Luhan juga menyukai Sehun."

"Tidak. Kau salah. Luhan hanya menganggap Sehun adiknya. Buktinya ia sering memperlakukan Sehun seperti anak kecil."

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Chanyeol menghela napas hari itu. "Terserah kau sajalah. Aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa kau tidak punya kesempatan. Jadi jangan datang ke sini sambil menangis, mengerti."

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan ke sini sambil menangis. Aku akan ke sini dengan senyum lebar karena kali ini aku akan berhasil. Aku tidak akan patah hati untuk ketiga kalinya." Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan pergi sambil membanting pintu kamar chanyeol.

.

.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang rasanya seperti ingin meledak. Ia menatap Sehun yang kini berada di hadapannya. Sehun sungguh sangat tampan hari ini. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun jatuh dalam pesona Sehun. Baekhyun meremas ujung pakaiannya, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Ia mencoba menarik napas namun gagal, bahkan saking gugupnya, ia lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun melihat wajah Baekhyun yg terlihat menahan napas.

"Ha? Ah iya aku baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun kaku.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku Baek?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun lekat yang justru membuat Baekhyun makin gugup.

"Ah.. anu.. i-itu... su..." Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang juga balas menatapnya. "Su.. su-"

"Hm? Su? Su apa, Baek?"

"Su-su-su.." Baekhyun tergagap. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian ke mana saja selain Sehun. "Su-sudah hujan, ha..ahahaha." Ia tertawa garing.

Baekhyun merutuk dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia segugup itu dan mengatakan hal aneh. Lihatlah, bahkan sekarang Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Se-sekarang sudah sering turun hujan ya. Ehehe" kilah Baekhyun sekenanya sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela.

"Kau benar." Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Di luar tengah hujan deras. "AH!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun kaget karena Sehun berteriak tiba-tiba.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan segera berlalu ke luar kafe setelah sebelumnya meminjam payung pada pelayan. Sehun ke luar kafe dan berjalan menerjang hujan menuju sebuah toko di seberang jalan. Ia menghampiri sesorang. Luhan. Sehun melepas jaketnya kemudian memakaikannya pada Luhan.

Di dalam kafe, Baekhyun terdiam. Ia diabaikan. Di luar tengah hujan deras dan berkabut, Baekhyun harus menajamkan mata untuk memastikan bahwa orang itu benar-benar Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun, hanya sepintas, sekelebat saja ia tau bahwa di sana ada Luhan. Bagaimana bisa?

 _Sekali lihat saja juga sudah kentara kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Luhan juga menyukai Sehun._

Kalimat Chanyeol kembali berputar di kepalanya.

 _Sekali lihat saja juga sudah kentara kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Luhan juga menyukai Sehun._

Tidak mungkin!

 _Sehun menyukai Luhan._

Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

 _Sehun menyukai Luhan._

Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan kalimat Chanyeol dan segala pikiran negatifnya.

"Baek, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kini Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya. Bersama Luhan. Baekhyun membatu. Kalimat Chanyeol dan semua pikiran negatifnya tidak hilang, justru semakin memenuhi kepalanya dan membuatnya sesak.

"Aku baik." Ucapnya lirih.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah. Kau terlihat sedikit pucat, Baek." Kali ini Luhan yang angkat bicara.

"Kau juga terlihat pucat, Lu. Wajahmu dingin sekali." Ujar Sehun sembari menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah luhan. Ada semburat merah di wajah Luhan. Ia menunduk dan tersenyum.

Sehun meraih wajah Luhan dan membuatnya kembali menatapnya. Sehun menatap lekat Luhan yang kini sudah memerah hingga ke telinganya. Baginya ini adalah suatu pemandangan yang sangat indah. Luhan terlihat sangat manis saat ia tengah malu seperti saat ini.

Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Se-Sehun, hentikan." ucap Luhan lirih

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka, hm?"

"Bu-bukannya tidak suka. Hanya saja orang lain melihat kita."

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Lagi pula dengan begini akan membuatmu merasa lebih hangat kan?"

"Uuh..." Luhan tidak bisa membantah perkataan Sehun. Ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap nanar kedua orang di hadapannya. Sesak. Sakit.

Sekali lihat saja juga sudah kentara kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Luhan juga menyukai Sehun.

Kalimat itu terus menjejali kepala Baekhyun dan seolah mendesak ingin keluar dan menamparnya. Bukalah matamu lebar-lebar Byun Baekhyun. Lihatlah mereka berdua. Kau tidak punya sedikitpun celah untuk masuk di antara mereka.

Chanyeol benar. Sekali lihat saja sudah kentara bahwa Sehun dan Luhan saling mencintai. Lalu kenapa selama ini ia tidak bisa melihatnya? Apa baekhyun terlalu tidak peka? Atau apakah ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui hal segamblang itu?

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua. Ia tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan di depan mereka.

"A-aku harus pergi."

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan. "Eh, bukankah ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

"I-itu tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya. Aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol jadi aku harus pergi sekarang." Baekhyun berusaha keras menjaga agar suaranya tetap normal dan tidak bergetar.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, hati-hati kalau begitu. Di luar masih hujan." ujar Sehun.

"Eum.. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun bergegas pergi dari sana. Ia harus pergi sekarang sebelum pertahanannya runtuh. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan tangis.

Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis dulu.

Baekhyun terus merapal kalimat itu berulang-ulang sayangnya air matanya telah membasahi wajahnya. Baekhyun menangis. Baekhyun harus kembali menangis karena cintanya lagi-lagi kandas di tengah jalan.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai. Hujan yang masih turun, membasahi tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli jika tubuhnya telah basah kuyup.

Baekhyun masih merutuki dirinya yang sangat bodoh. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh.

Ia sudah jatuh cinta sesukanya sendiri. Ternyata selama ini hanya dirinya sendirilah yang bahagia dengan perasaan sukanya.

Ia sudah seenaknya sendiri merasa bahwa Sehun mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Namun selama ini, hanya dirinya sendirilah yang merasa bahagia mendapat perhatian dari Sehun. Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apakah Sehun merasa bahagia ketika bersamanya? Ataukah Sehun merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya selama ini?

Ia juga sudah seenaknya membayangkan bahwa Sehun akan jadi miliknya. Kenyataannya, Sehun menyukai Luhan dan Luhan menyukai Sehun. Perasaannya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Perasaannya pada Sehun tidak akan pernah terbalas. Tidak akan.

Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin selama ini Baekhyun tidak tau perasaan mereka berdua? Dilihat bagaimana pun sudah jelas mereka saling mencintai. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat Luhan merona dan tersenyum tulus seperti itu. Luhan memang orang yang ramah dan sering tersenyum tetapi senyum yang ia berikan untuk Sehun berbeda. Begitu pun dengan Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Sehun menatap seseorang dengan lembut, penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang dan cinta. Tatapannya saat menatap baekhyun berbeda, tatapan itu hanya tatapan ramah pada seorang teman.

Baekhyun terus melangkah tak tentu arah. Kakinya menuntunnya menuju sebuah taman. Ia jatuh terduduk dan terisak. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya dan menangkupkan wajahnya di sana. Tangannya meraih ponsel dan menekan sebuah nomor.

"Chanyeollie..." Baekhyun berucap lirih disela tangisannya. "Kau benar, aku tak punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Mereka saling mencintai."ucapan Baekhyun terputus dan hanya digantikan isak tangisnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu." sambung chanyeol setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

"Aku.. patah hati bahkan sebelum aku menyampaikan perasaanku." lanjut Baekhyun. Suaranya bergetar hebat.

Kali ini ia benar-benar hancur. Diusianya yang sudah memasuki kepala dua, Baekhyun tidak lagi mencari cinta hanya untuk main-main atau bersenang-senang saja. Kini ia ingin mencintai seseorang dengan tulus dan serius untuk masa depannya kelak.

Dan Baekhyun menyukai Sehun dengan setulus hati bukan rasa suka main-main seperti ketika ia masih di sekolah menengah dulu. Ia serius dengan perasaannya terhadap Sehun. Ia ingin menjalani masa depannya bersama Sehun di sampingnya. Tetapi kini, semua itu telah hancur. Semuanya telah berakhir.

"Chanyeollie, bolehkah aku ke rumahmu?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu-ragu.

Sebelumnya ia sudah mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menangis. Namun kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. Sekarang ia menangis. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar, untuk menguatkannya. Dan hanya Chanyeol yang ia harapkan. Seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingnya sejak kecil.

"Tidak." ujar Chanyeol tegas.

Baekhyun terkejut. Satu kata itu menghujam dengan telak di hatinya. Chanyeol menolaknya. Bahkan satu-satunya orang yang ia harapkan berada di sampingnya saat ini menolaknya. Ia harus bagaimana?

"Aku di sini."

Baekhyun mendongak seketika. Kini di depannya ada Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya lekat sambil memayunginya. Baekhyun terdiam. Ia masih tidak percaya Chanyeol ada di sini. Di depannya.

"Kau tidak perlu ke rumahku, Baek. Aku sudah di sini." ucap Chanyeol lembut seraya membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Chan.." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Tangisnya kembali pecah.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ada aku di sini."

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
